


Welcome Back

by anthemofourlives



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maybe I will stand by that opinion for the rest of time, Maybe Penny cares more about Quentin than he acts like, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, minimal Alice/Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthemofourlives/pseuds/anthemofourlives
Summary: After running for his life from homicidal Neitherlands locals, dealing with infuriatingly vague librarians, and missing several weeks on Earth, the last thing Penny thinks he wants to deal with is Quentin Coldwater's bullshit.But, he could be wrong about that.AKA, Alice learns to ask for what she wants, Penny learns she's absolutely devious, Quentin is just as bad at warding his thoughts as we know him to be, Penny uses that to his advantage. Set directly after s01 e10.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Quentin Coldwater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this extremely self-indulgent one shot just to get myself back into the swing of writing after rewatching 1x10 and deciding this is what happens after the end of the episode. Hopefully all 5 of the other Penntin stans who exist appreciate it.

“Welcome back.”

Penny had to admit, the welcoming committee he’d expected when he came back from the goddamn hellscape called the Neitherlands wasn’t exactly his sweaty nerd of an ex-roommate with his dick still in his girlfriend. Fucking  _ sex magic _ of all things, what exactly had possessed Coldwater to go that route? And he didn’t even have the decency to look all that ashamed about it, even with the fact that  _ his dick was still inside his goddamn girlfriend _ \- who, Penny might add, was way too good for him, it was bordering on ridiculous. Penny sighed and rolled his eyes by way of returning that greeting, heart still thudding in his chest from running for his life from Neitherland locals. Though, he might prefer that whole situation to what he’d just walked into, and was about to say so, when an annoyingly loud thought popped into Coldwater’s head, and the guy flushed a bit while obviously and unsuccessfully trying to shove it out of his mind before Penny could notice.

“Fucki- no, I don’t suppose I  _ would _ like to join you for round two, Quentin, you piece of shit,” Penny snapped, just to embarrass him, straightening up from where he’d landed crouched on the floor of Alice’s room.

Quentin’s blush deepened, and Penny smirked, meanwhile Alice’s eyes widened then sharpened as she processed what Penny had said. There was something he couldn’t quite identify in her expression as she turned back to Quentin and bent down to whisper something Penny couldn’t hear in his ear. Something absolutely filthy, apparently, that put extremely vivid pictures in Coldwater’s head, and in turn forcing those visualizations into Penny’s head. That girl was fucking devious, Penny didn’t know she had that in her. Quentin’s face was in danger of full out bursting into flames at this point, his expression a mix of  _ extremely turned on _ and  _ wishing for a swift death to get the fuck out of this situation _ . Penny could have just left - should have just left - except there was a growing problem in his pants that was all thanks to the combined efforts of Alice Quinn’s dirty mind and Quentin Coldwater’s inability to keep his thoughts to himself. Worst couple ever.

“Okay, no, that’s not how I would-  _ fuck _ , jesus what the hell is- okay,” Penny crossed the room, making up his mind but absolutely sure he would regret it later.

Alice rolled off of Quentin as Penny approached, expression on her face nothing short of sly. She took the bed sheet with her, wrapping it around herself in a dignified way, though Penny thought the pretense of modesty had flown the fuck out the window sometime around when they’d decided the best way to get him back to Earth was to perform a sex ritual for him to walk in on. Quentin scrambled to sit up and was looking up at him like he wasn’t quite sure what was about to happen, as if scared there was a chance Penny was just going to decide to punch him in the face and leave. Which, fine, not like it hadn’t happened before, but maybe a little insulting after he’d saved the guy’s life on more than one occasion, putting his own on the line to do so.  _ Whatever _ , Penny thought as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, reached a hand out slowly to gently hold the boy’s chin, and - wondering what the fuck he was doing and how much he was going to wish he hadn’t tomorrow - pressed a soft kiss to Quentin’s lips.

Penny felt the gears in poor Quentin’s little nerd brain come to a grinding halt for a second, then start going twice as fast as he responded enthusiastically. He had to admit, making out with Coldwater was kinda nice, not too much teeth or tongue, but loads of desperation, the horny bastard. Penny smiled into it, laughing a bit in spite of himself, and put a careful hand on Coldwater’s naked thigh. The other boy let out what Penny could only describe as a whine as his brain threatened to start emitting smoke from how fast it was working. Penny broke away from the kiss for a moment.

“Alright?” he asked, taking in Quentin’s thunderstruck expression, “Coldwater, can your messed up brain slow its roll for just, like, a second? It’s getting a little loud in there.”

“I- well, I-” Quentin stammered, “Finding that embarrassingly hard to do at the moment. Trying to… uh- process this is happening?”

“You’re okay with this, right?”

Quentin let out a choked noise and nodded fervently.

“And… you’re okay with this?” he asked, turning to Alice, who had taken a seat at her desk chair, watching with open interest.

“Nothing would make me happier right now than to watch you fuck my boyfriend, Penny,” she said plainly and confidently.

“Okay then, that’s an enthusiastic response,” Penny remarked as Quentin let out another pathetic little whine.

“I’m trying to get better at asking for what I want, and not being embarrassed by it,” she explained, going slightly pink, but maintaining eye contact.

“I’d say that’s pretty damn good,” Penny replied as he turned back to Quentin (whose brain was screaming the words “ _ fuck my boyfriend, Penny _ ” on repeat).

He slid his hand further up Quentin’s thigh, wrapping it around his dick as he tilted the boy's head back to kiss his way slowly down Quentin's throat, leaving little bites along the way. He felt the echoed sensation through Coldwater’s thoughts, reflecting back to him with a side of ‘ _ pleaseohgoddon’tstopohmygodholyshit _ ’ and a sprinkle of disbelief that this was actually happening. Which, yeah, Penny himself didn’t expect to catch himself lightly biting one of Quentin Coldwater’s nipples just to hear him gasp (in a way that was making the problem in Penny’s pants all the more urgent), though he felt he had a way of finding himself in the most unexpected situations lately, so why the fuck not this one? He was just about to take Quentin’s cock into his mouth when-

“Wait,” Quentin gasped, sounding a bit incredulous that he was actually interrupting this.

“If you’re going to have a whole crisis about this, Coldwater, I have other places I’d rather be. Like, literally anywhere else.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s uh-” Quentin huffed a bit, his voice a little shaky as he avoided making eye contact with Penny, but gesturing vaguely toward him, “I feel like I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here? Seeing as, uh, you’re actually wearing  _ more _ clothes than me, for once.”

Penny snorted at that, but stood up to shoulder his way out of his shirt and jacket, letting them fall to the floor.

“Okay?” he asked, but Quentin just scooted over so he could position himself right at Penny’s waistband, one question clearly on his mind, “Go for it, then.”

Quentin undid the button and fly on Penny’s pants with surprising confidence, pulling them and Penny’s boxers down just enough to get his hand around Penny’s dick, then promptly taking it into his mouth at once without preamble.

“Woah, there,” he gasped, putting a hand in Coldwater’s hair to steady himself,  _ a little too abrupt, but he’s not actually bad at this _ , Penny thought.

Quentin proved that point by going ambitious and taking Penny’s whole length down his throat a few times before resurfacing with a pop, all without gagging. He looked up at Penny with dark eyes, his mouth wet and smirking in a self-satisfied way, and Penny realized he betrayed himself by letting out a small moan, his fingers tangled in Quentin’s hair still.

“Right, just let me get these all the way  _ off, _ ” Penny said, hoping he sounded a little steadier than he felt as he peeled his pants off, “Before you ambush me like that again.”

“I thought-”

“Not even kind of complaining, Coldwater, don’t start overthinking now.”

He climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself over where Quentin was sitting on the edge of the mattress and pulling the guy towards him, cutting off the panicking thought spiral of ‘ _ did I just fuck up _ ’ with another deep kiss.

“I’m just teasing you, Quentin,” he whispered into the boy’s ear while letting one of his hands travel down his body, lightly, “Learn to take a joke, okay?”

Quentin nodded, reconnecting their kiss desperately, and grabbing Penny’s hand to pull it towards his dick. Penny obliged, stroking Quentin’s cock with one hand and letting the other get tangled up in the boy’s long hair, experimentally pulling it a bit. Quentin’s brain lit up with a fresh wave of desire, and he moaned loudly into Penny’s mouth. Penny felt a wicked grin split across his face as he tugged a little harder on Quentin’s hair, and he was rewarded with Coldwater tipping his head back and letting another beautiful moan out.

“Good to know,” he commented mildly, pressing a kiss into the corner of Coldwater’s open mouth.

“Augh,” came the only half-strangled noise Quentin was capable of making at the moment, followed by a breathless “Is you fucking me still on the table?”

Penny laughed at that, “I’m getting to it, jesus, Coldwater, have you ever heard of foreplay?”

“I don’t think he has, no,” Alice said lightly from her perch on the chair. She’d relaxed her grip on the sheet draped around her, and Penny had to admit she looked beautiful in the soft light, like an old painting, her pale soft curves contrasting with the deep purple of the bed sheet.

“Don’t- don’t gang up on me.”

“Don’t worry, Q, I’m only interested in watching right now.”

Penny barked out a laugh, surprised at Alice’s sharp wit, and wondered again what she was doing with Quentin. Though, here he was, so clearly the kid was working with some sort of charm beyond their comprehension.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked Quentin.

“Uh- what, like, had sex? Had someone  _ watch me _ have sex?”

“No- obviously not the first one, dipshit, what did I just walk in on? I meant have you taken a dick up your ass.”

Quentin went a little red again from Penny’s crass wording, but nodded the affirmative.

“Do you have lube in here?” he asked, directing the question at Alice, who opened a drawer in her desk and tossed a bottle at him, “Thanks.”

“It’s magic- acts as protection, too.”

Quentin laid himself back on the bed, positioning himself to be easily accessible to Penny.

“Damn, Coldwater, you’re desperate for someone else to take charge, huh?” he asked quietly, grinning as he poured out some of the lube and pressed a finger into Quentin.

The echoing effect of Quentin’s desire called out again as Penny worked him open, flashing brightly as he found Quentin’s prostate and he moaned in unison with the other. This seemed to be the one good thing about Quentin’s thoughts being so loud and slipping past every ward he tried, and Penny was going to relish it while it lasted. He slowly added a couple more fingers, and realized the more Quentin was affected by the sensation, the more open his thoughts became, the more Penny was able to experience through him. He pulled his fingers out, to Coldwater’s short-lived dismay.

“You ready?” he asked roughly, positioning himself at Quentin’s hole.

“ _ Please _ ,” Q begged, catching one of Penny’s wrists in his hand and rubbing this inside of it with his thumb, tenderly.

Penny pressed in, slowly, and Quentin gasped. Alice made a soft noise from her position, one of her hands moving between her legs slowly, matching Penny’s pace. Quentin’s mind begs the question before he can verbalize it.

“Kiss me?”

Penny thrust a bit harder, getting a high keening moan as a response, then complied with the request. It was a hot, wet, messy kiss, sharp with teeth and breathless with panting and the doubled up sensations in his mind going over and over each other and he lost track of where he began and Coldwater ends as he got thrown off his rhythm. Penny experimentally bit into a shoulder that he wasn't quite sure was Quentin’s until he heard an intake of breath that wasn’t his own, though he feels the delicious bloom of pain tinged with pleasure as if it was. He reached down with his still slick hand, the one Coldwater was still mindlessly holding onto, and wrapped it around the other’s cock, restoring a pace. Alice let out a whining moan as she played with her clit, shamelessly enjoying the show. Penny shoved his free hand up into Quentin’s hair again, pulling hard to feel the sparkling response he set off. Like every nerve in Coldwater’s body was electrified, and he could feel how close Q was, how close he was himself as he fucked harder and faster into him. Biting and pulling and stroking and thrusting, an overload of sensation  _ it’ssogooddon’tstoprightthereonemoretimeharderfasterIneedyouIneedthisfuckmefuckfuckFUCK _ -

An explosion goes off in Penny’s brain, simultaneous sensations throwing off sparks as he yells, Quentin yells, Alice yells. He can feel Coldwater’s fingernails digging in, breaking skin, he can’t complain because he’s sure he left a mark himself, and he slumped forward, basically collapsing onto Quentin, whose mind had gone white with static.

The door crashed open, a sharp and demanding voice called out.

“What the  _ fuck _ is all that noise about-  _ oh shit _ ,” Penny lazily turned his head and opened one eye to see Eliot standing at the door, looking amused and (as usual) a little drunk.

“My bad,” he drawled, eyes twinkling, “Though, I have to say that I’m a little insulted I wasn’t invited to this party. I had dibs on both Quentin and Penny, it’s really not fair.”

“Fuck off,” Penny mumbled, too exhausted to put any heat behind the words, “I’m really not even remotely interested in becoming the physical kids’ slut.”

“It may be too late for you,” came the amused response, but Eliot pulled the door closed and walked away.

Penny shifted himself, pulling out of Quentin, who let out a soft whine but remained boneless on the bed, and wrapped himself around the other boy, not thinking about what it meant, but just basking in the afterglow. Alice pulled a blanket over the two of them and climbed into the bed on the other side of Quentin, looking like the cat who got the canary, extremely pleased with herself. Penny closed his eyes again, refusing to let Coldwater’s tendency to overthink become his own, let the aftermath of this come tomorrow.

For now, he’d enjoy the moment and allow himself to admit he might care a little bit about the neurotic mess that instinctively curled into Penny’s warmth, letting out a contented sigh.


End file.
